mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Ermac
Ermac é um ninja que veste roupas na cor vermelha e utiliza poderes de telecinese. Ele estreou em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e desde então tem aparecido em vários outros títulos da série. Aparição Tudo começou quando alguém descobriu um misterioso ninja vermelho com o nome Ermac, mas era nada mais que uma falha na roupa de Scorpion no modo versus. Isso foi relacionado ao momento em que foi encontrado no jogo na parte 'Game Audits' aonde mostrava as aparições dos lutadores do Mortal Kombat, quantas vezes Reptile (na época ele era um personagem secreto) foi encontrado, um contador de 'Ermacs'. O fato de que uma revista ter publicado uma foto de "Ermac" descrevendo como seria o personagem; vários boatos foram ditos que talvez o personagem fosse um novo lutador secreto. Mas a verdade é que o contador 'Ermacs' foi introduzido pela Midway para corrigir erros que aconteciam às vezes em monitores planos. Depois de tantas controvérsias, nas versões T-Unit, o contador de Ermacs desapareceu misteriosamente. Os criadores do Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon e John Tobias, decidiram criar um personagem apartir desse Erro, usando como Iniciais ER = Erro + macro = MAC (Ermac), então o tornaram oficial e colocaram-no como personagem selecionável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Ass: Masterson Luiz Alves. História Estreando oficialmente em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 como um personagem secreto, Ermac tem sido desde então uma uma séria fonte de controvérsias dentre os mistérios do universo Mortal Kombat. Sua existência foi baseada em rumores desde seu início. Hoje, está claro que Ermac é uma junção de inúmeras almas mortas em guerras que assolaram o Outworld; estas almas caíram ao controle de Shao Kahn e seus Sacerdotes das Sombras. Sendo uma concentração absoluta de almas, Ermac tem o dom da telecinese, além do estranho poder de viajar entre os diferentes Reinos. No entanto, a parte mais "funda" do Netherrealm tem a capacidade mística de drenar as forças vitais de todas as almas, que enfraquecem drasticamente por lá. Ermac retornou em Mortal Kombat: Deception, no qual, tendo recebido a liberdade de escolher seu próprio destino, optou por ser uma força para o Bem. Para experimentar seu novo destino, ele decidiu ajudar Liu Kang em sua própria missão. Ermac é uma "entidade" composta por uma união de incontáveis almas que morreram em guerras inúteis em todo o Outworld, embora desconheça-se como tais almas fundiram-se num único ser. Ao saber da existência e os misteriosos poderes de Ermac, Shao Kahn escraviza-o sob sua influência nefasta de modo a usufruir de suas grandes habilidades telecinéticas. Durante uma missão concedida por Shao Kahn em Netherrealm, Ermac e Shujinko se encontraram, sendo ambos atacados por Ashrah, que acreditava ser Ermac um demônio. Ermac foi um dos maiores guerreiros a serviço de Shao Kahn, tendo grande participação na invasão a Earthrealm por Kahn (como é relatado em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3). No entanto, mesmo após a derrota (e subseqüente perda de poder) de Shao Kahn, Ermac ainda continuou por tempo indeterminado sob a influência maligna de Kahn, vagando sem rumo por Outworld. Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Ermac, em suas andanças erráticas, conheceu um espadachim cego chamado Kenshi, que o libertou completamente do domínio de Shao Kahn. Como forma de gratidão, Ermac ensinou a Kenshi a arte da telecinese. Ermac, agora em seu novo estado de liberdade, descobriu que também tinha o direito de optar por seu próprio destino. Ele decidiu arrepender-se de seus atos malignos do passado e tornou-se uma força para o Bem. Tomada esta decisão, Ermac encontrou a alma de um outro guerreiro que, assim como Kenshi, também compreendeu seu sofrimento. A alma em questão era Liu Kang, que necessitava não somente de um outro aliado como também precisava de ajuda para libertar escravos. Ermac estava ansioso para ajudar Liu Kang, visto ser esta uma boa oportunidade de reparar parte do mal que causou em nome de Shao Kahn. Assim, Ermac aliou-se a Liu Kang e vários amigos do mesmo (tais como Jax, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana e Kung Lao), não somente auxiliando-os a soltar e escapar com os tais escravos, como também libertado Kang e seus companheiros do controle mental imposto pelo demoníaco rei-Dragão Onaga. Esta ajuda prestada por Ermac foi fundamental para a vitória dos guerreiros de Earthrealm contra Onaga. Em sua última aparição conhecida (canonicamente), em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Ermac explica que após a derrota de Blaze, muitas das almas contidas nele (Ermac) libertaram-se e reencarnaram em novos corpos. Estas almas livres estavam todas interligadas mentalmente entre si, como numa consciência coletiva, o que tornou Ermac não somente uma simples fusão de almas psiquicamente interconectadas, mas um imenso exército. Numa volta ao passado (mais exatamente nos eventos de Mortal Kombat (2011) ''), Ermac participou do Décimo Torneio, no qual enfrentou Liu Kang e acabou derrotado pelo mesmo após um confronto acirrado. Após isso, passou a ter aparições mais simples e menos relevantes, nas quais enfrentou também Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero e Stryker, tendo sido derrotado em todas. Então, ele ainda teve, durante o Torneio promovido por Shao Kahn, um choque cênico ao lutar contra Johnny Cage, a quem conseguiu vencer. Após isso, o guerreiro enigmático desaparece, sem que quase nada mais se saiba sobre seu paradeiro. Aparições 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Mortal Kombat Trilogy Final Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Tendo sido escondido desde o primeiro Mortal Kombat, nem o Plano Terreno , nem a Exoterra reconheceu este ninja indescritível. Ermac usa a sua vitória no torneio para provar a sua existência. Assim como um aviso de que ele vai voltar como uma força imparável no quarto Mortal Kombat. Ativando Em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, para ganhar o jogo, você vai entrar na Tela de Tesouros de Shao Kahn introduzir o código para liberar Mileena, Ermac e clássico Sub-Zero. Movimentos Especiais *'''Flashes de Fogo : Ermac cria uma faisca verde que vai na direção do oponente, tirando alguns pontos de vida. *'Teletransporte' : Ele desaparece, e acerta o adversário de costas com um soco. P.S: também pode ser feito no ar. *'Telecinese' : Ele levanta o braço, e por um momento, o oponente é levantado e jogado no chão. Fatalities * Psicocinese : O mesmo levanta o braço, e o oponente é jogado no chão várias vezes até que cai pela última vez, partindo seu corpo em ossos e poças de sangue. (UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU) * Decapitação : Ermac dá um gancho, que retira a cabeça do oponente. (UMK3,MKT) * Contorcionismo : Ele levanta o oponente, e começa a torcer-lo até que se parta ao meio. (MKD,MKU) * Repartição : Ermac levita o adversário, retira os braços e as pernas e o joga no chão. (MK 2011) * Como uma formiga : O mesmo com seus poderes, deixa o adversário com o tamanho de uma formiga e com o seu pé o esmaga. (MK 2011) * Friendship : Ele levita o oponente, depois o faz desaparecer e o transforma em um coelho. (UMK3,MKT) *'Babality' : Usado los Mortal Kombat Trilogy . Um Bebê com Todas como Roupas, incluíndo, Descalço, mas com um rímel. *'Animalidade' : Ele se transforma em um sapo e engole o oponente. * Hara-Kiri : Ermac se agacha e começa a bater sua cara no chão, até que na terceira tentativa, sua cabeça explode. Final Mortal Kombat Trilogy Quando Shao Kahn finalmente elimina a sua oposição, ele descobre um novo e surpreendente inimigo em Ermac. As almas da Exoterra que dão vida ao guerreiro não confiavam em seu líder tirânico que planejava consumir a força de vida poderosa para seu próprio poder. Mesmo o poder de Shao Kahn não era páreo para a força irresistível de uma legião de guerreiros da Exoterra falecidos. Eles destruíram o seu mestre em uma batalha que devastou todo o reino. Ermac foi deixado para trás para governá-lo com a sua própria marca de opressão. 'Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks' No jogo ele é um personagem secreto, no qual você pode lutar contra o mesmo interagindo com a sua estátua no Warrior Shrine três vezes. 'Mortal Kombat: Deception' Somos Ermac. Somos uma Fusão das Almas dos Guerreiros Mortos, criados POR Shao Kahn a obedecê-lo, SEM Dúvida. Atuamos Como Seu soldado POR muitos Anos, comeu Que o guerreiro de Earthrealm Kenshi lançado n º s de Nossa Servidão e despertou a Nossa Percepção Dos Mundos Opaco nn rodeiam. Agora ESTAMOS libras par escolher Nosso Proprio Destino. Encontramos hum Espírito de hum guerreiro companheiro Que, Como Kenshi, entendeu O Nosso Sofrimento. Determinado a expiar das atrocidades Que cometeram em Nome de Shao Kahn, Aceitar ajudar Este guerreiro, Liu Kang, parágrafo libertar SEUS aliados controlam o Rei Dragão. Shao Kahn PODE Estar Morto, mas parecia Opaco SUA Essência sobreviveu na Ameaça. Era Como se Os Dois estavam Sendo MANIPULADOS Pela MESMA Força Criativa Dos Reinos. los UMK3 era moreno ermac 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Em UMA Câmara exterior da sala do Rei Dragão Trono. Camaradas Ermac Lutou exclavizados de Liu Kang Guerreiros ATÉ Cinco Localidade: Não ERAM pareo parágrafo Ermac, mas uma Derrota Localidade: Não era o Seu Objetivo Liu Kang materializada e UMA POR UMA como SUAS almas enquanto libero Ermac mantido Ocupado o resto cinco FORAM Finalmente libertados fazer Controle Onaga mental. Ermac estava contente Opaco SUAS Habilidades parágrafo Finalmente SERVIR um hum Propósito nobre, mas AINDA Sentia UMA Força ameaçadora elemento moldou o Destino Dos Reinos was los de Todos os Lugares pódios Sentir a SUA Influência los Rei Dragão Onaga, mas Completamente ignorado Este ritmo de Manipulação estava correndo Ermac temeu uma celebração da Vitória SUA ULTIMA FOI Curta. Final A Energia de Blaze, Ermac causou uma Separação da horda de Guerreiros Que o compunham. Agora Todo Mundo TEM Física e psiquicamente ControlA Ermac Como uma coletiva Consciência. Ermac JÁ Localidade: Não E UMA Fusão de almas dos Guerreiros, mas hum Exército confere INTEIRO. 'Mortal Kombat 9 (2011)' Biografia Como punição POR resistirem alegação de Shao Kahn parágrafo o reino de Edenia, como Almas DOS Vencidos FORAM arrancadas de SEUs Corpos e se fundiram parágrafo Formar o Que ESTA Sendo ágora conhecido Como Ermac. Ele. curvou-se à Vontade de Shao Kahn, Ermac E executor diretor o Seu. Como Essências de Tantas almas juntos Dão Ermac Poder telecinético Imenso - UMA Vantagem Que Vai destruir a Força do Pará Earthrealm Shao Kahn governar. Finais Com Shao Kahn Morto, Ermac Localidade: Não estava vinculado Mais um elemento. Anarquia explodiu Dentro de Ermac Como como almas de Guerreiros muitos Opaco compunham o Seu Ser lutava Pelo Domínio. Apenas hum tinha uma Força de Vontade parágrafo Acabar com o caos. O Conflito resolvido FOI, Ermac retornou parágrafo Outworld, Determinado a se reunir com o Seu Passado. Sindel ea Princesa Kitana CHOCADOS ficaram AO sabre A Verdade: que OS espíritos Presos Entre muitos Dentro Ermac era Seu Marido e pai, o rei Jerrod. Apesar de Nunca servi o Jerrod Opaco enguias conheciam, Iria Ermac SERVIR e Proteger a SUA rainha parágrafo Semper e como PESSOAS de Edenia. Em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 , dividiu o Fatality com uma forma Humana da Fumaça . *Em Seu Último Mortal Kombat: Deception , E POR descrito Shujinko Como Sendo Capaz de LIDAR com Kung Lao, Sonya, Kitana, Jax, Johnny Cage, e POR si SO (com relativa facilidade). *Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks when Você. Perde, UMA MENSAGEM Diz: "Pergunte Ermac Ajuda" . Este è concebido Como UMA dica de para o Leitor sobre Como LIDAR com uma briga de chefe oculto, Ermac não Santuário Guerreiro . Alguns veem ISSO UMA Referência Como um MK: Deception porem Este è *Muito Improvável Opaco OS Jogos AINDA Localidade: Não tiveram QUALQUÉR História los Troca de Point Of Sale com o Outro, Muito Menos reveladoras fazer Opaco A História Que AINDA Localidade: Não tenha ocorrido. Ermac apareceu nenhum Santuário do Warriors (hum Curso nenhuma Primeiro Mortal Kombat) EM Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks PODE Ser Tomada Como UMA especie de piada, o Porque havia Rumores de Que No Primeiro Jogo Mortal Kombat, Que apareceu nenhum engano A also AGE DEU um entendre Opaco, supostamente, uma forma de combater o Opaco tinha um algoritmo ver com o Santuário dos Guerreiros. Disso de Além, Tomar o Lugar do Escorpião ESTÁTUA era parágrafo elemento UMA Troca de núcleos. *Ermac E O Primeiro Personagem los Mortal Kombat USAR o Poder de telecinese. *O Porque elemento tinha ensinado Kenshi uma arte da telecinese, pensei Que Seria o mentor, e Treinador Kenshi. Era O Conceito de para dar hum olhar "Humano", mas o Porque Ermac e Bem conhecido Pelos Fãs Como hum ninja, abandonou a Idéia de dar hum Rosto Humano (Diz-se also that uma Idéia Muito parece Ser rico Quer ter). Disso de Além, Sendo o mentor, fez Kenshi Kenshi sense're E considerado hum guerreiro habilidoso e talentoso MESMO, entao uma Idéia was also abandonada. No entanto, companheiros Kenshi e Ermac permanecem. *Tweet Onde Ed Boon peso explicativo uma Origem não Ermac.Ao puxar nenhum palco do Templo do Céu , EM Deception, Unchained e Armageddon, Ermac Comeca a gritar: "Suck it! (Foda) Antes de retomar Novamente, Gritando enquanto ELA atinge o solo de This poderia servi UMA Referência a D-Generation X. A Luta Facção popular, Que fez uma Homenagem citação. Famoso uma SENTIDO Fazer sândalo, Como verde limão, o das UMA núcleos Primárias DX E a MESMA cor Opaco emanam fazer Ermac almas, e DX, Como Uma série de Mortal Kombat Como hum todo, FOI Muito controverso na SUA moral empurrar auge em. *Curiosamente Seu Estilo de Luta E Chamado de "Choy Lee Fut" em Mortal Kombat: Deception, mas Mortal Kombat: Armageddon E Chamado de "Choy Lay Fut". *O Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Ermac da Vida à Estatua de Johnny Cage los Guerreiro Santuário de para ajudar a combater o Jogador. *Ed Boon explicou Opaco Ermac FOI CRIADO atraves de UMA "Auditoria", Opaco E UMA especie de conquista não Jogo Primeiro fazer Mortal Kombat. Ele. contou o number of "macro eror" Que tinha Sido Feito Durante TODO o Jogo. *Ninguem SABE QUEM elementos costumava misturar essas almas. *Muitas PESSOAS acreditam Opaco Ermac E O Primeiro "inteiros" almas Que estao Presos los hum Corpo, MAS Shang Tsung FOI O Primeiro a consumir como almas dos Guerreiros Mortos. *A Razão E o Porque o Ermac sangrar PODE encontrar O Corpo fraco, embora apenas hum Conjunto de almas. *Skarlet E hum Personagem semelhante AO Ermac, porem Skarlet Opaco Contém los si O Sangue dos Lutadores Mortos, enquanto Ermac Contém como almas. *Ermac E O único Personagem selecionável los hum Jogo Onde o Seu Nome Comeca com E. Curiosidades * Sofre de bipolaridade * Jerrod é alma que tem mais controle sobre ele * Ajudou Jax a ter braços novos e mais fortes * É muito tímido e não gosta de se mostrar muito, é recatado * Amigo de todos e inimigo de todos, depende do seu humor Galeria Ermac MKSM.jpg Ermac Pixel.jpg Ermac alternate costume (mk9).jpg Mortal-kombat-2011-ermac-alternate-costume.jpg Ermacc.JPG KratosErmac.JPG 250px-Ermac mk9.jpeg Ermac vs kratos.jpg 250px-Ermacmovie2.jpg Ermac.jpg 11255-ermac1ky large.jpg Ermac1ky.jpg Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Enforcer Categoria:Ninjas e clans